Always Touched, But Never Held
by Brennanite47
Summary: While Scully is gathering her strength back up after having cancer, Mulder brings up some shocking confessions that have her questioning her own feelings on their partnership. Takes place during/after Redux II. Now Complete.
1. Prelude to Love

_**Alrighty, so this is my first ever X-Files fic. I've watched practically all of seasons 1-6 and am now working on season 7, so I thought I'd give a fanfic a try. I really really got into the Redux episodes at the beginning of season 5 and I started wondering how that would've played out if Mulder had confessed something while Bill's still hanging around hating his guts. **_

**_Hope you all enjoy and stick around for another chapter. :)_**

_**Chapter One:**_

Special Agent Fox Mulder sat outside his partner's room in the oncology wing of a Virginia hospital. The good news had come down several hours ago that Dana Scully had entered remission several hours before. If it hadn't been music to Mulder's ears, he didn't know what music was.

He sat in the same chair that he'd been in since he sat down that morning when he got the news. He'd spent the day outside her door, watching the steady stream of friends and family file in and out of Scully's room and the total strangers that went about their business, some more melancholy than others.

Mulder had been consciously avoiding going into her room for two reasons. Bill looming over his partner like a protective German Sheppard was one reason. He understood the man's instinct to come to his little sister's side in her hour of weakness, that wasn't the problem. When Bill had learned of Scully's illness, he needed to pin the blame on someone. He just happened to choose Mulder. After he'd thought about it, he came to the conclusion that Bill hadn't been entirely wrong.

In a sense, it had been partially Mulder's fault that Scully had been exposed to the people that, in turn, gave her the gift of inoperable cancer. The whole reason they'd taken her was to hurt him. And in that aspect, they'd succeeded. The last time he could remember being that nervous or on edge was just after Samantha had been taken. It was a feeling of ineffable loneliness and a lack of hope Mulder thought was so numbing, he'd never feel it again. All that changed when he stood beside his partner in a similar hospital, looking at the M.R.I.

He knew this couldn't be it, though. He wasn't going to accept defeat. It wasn't a characteristic that ran in the Mulder blood. He knew that it didn't matter to Bill that he possibly saved his sister; there wasn't a way to tell if it was the microchip or the new treatments. No one could say that he didn't do everything he could think of.

The other reason Mulder felt compelled to stay on the outside of the inner sanctum was the realization nagging in the back of his mind for a while now. He'd already broken one of the rules of platonic relationship. He knew it was weird to go into his partner's hospital room and cry next to her while she was totally oblivious to your presence, far away in her own subconscious. He couldn't even believe he'd done such a thing.

Mulder was forcing himself to go through the motions of being a partner and a best friend. He knew some, if even a small slice, of normalcy would be appreciated in her current predicament that wasn't normal by any stretch. She wasn't asking for anything, but he wanted to give her as much comfort as he could. Asking Fox Mulder to be normal was like asking a fish to live out of water, but he could be normal in Mulder terms. Nobody could really ask for anything more.

Since Scully had been abducted almost three years ago now, he couldn't stop the periodical thoughts that seemed to float into his head at random intervals, more often than not involving her and him in a less-than-appropriate situation. He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the abyss that his father had warned him about when he sixteen. He knew the second he'd heard it that his father had been exaggerating the truth about women, but this time, that was what he felt like. That's what he felt like nowadays when he was near his partner.

Mulder couldn't really bring himself to see where exactly along the way he'd fallen in love with her. There had always been a mutual and immortal respect that one shared for the other, and the banter that they shared both on and off the job ensured few dull moments. But he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment in the five years they'd spent together where he'd gone down that path. There had been a shift in the bond that had been forged between them so long ago, and only strengthened with time.

Now, as twilight began to drift over Virginia before enveloping it in a dark embrace, Margaret and Bill Scully stepped out into the hallway and walking away from him.

Mulder rose to his feet, "Mrs. Scully?" he asked her retreating back.

The pair whipped around and a smile spread across Margaret's face. "Fox, how long have you been out here?"

He shrugged, "A while. Didn't want to interrupt any family moments." Mulder tried to hide his real hesitation.

She nodded in an understanding way. He continued, "What did the doctor say?"

"They're going to keep Dana here for a few more days just to keep an eye on her and let her get her strength back up. Other than that,…they think she's out of the woods." Margaret's smile doubled in wattage as she thought of the fact that her now only daughter was going make it through her ordeal.

Mulder felt a genuine smile of his own take over his features as gave her a short, reassuring hug.

"I wish I'd known you were out here, Fox." Margaret went on after they separated. "Dana was asking about you earlier. She thought you would've went home and passed out on your couch." she chuckled.

He returned the favor. True, he was physically exhausted and emotionally drained, but he couldn't have gone home and fallen asleep without talking to her today. Even though no one knew it, the sound of Scully's voice, whether shouting or whispering, was like an ultimate lullaby to him. "She doesn't know me as well as she thinks she does." Mulder's fingers rested over the doorknob before lightly closing over it.

Bill, who'd been waiting idly by, suddenly went on high alert. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Mulder met his eyes, having waited too long to play charades with him. "I'm going to see her."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." he said before Mulder even finished the sentence.

"Bill!" Maggie reprimanded her son quietly for his rudeness.

"What, Mom? Danes is asleep." he fired back.

Margaret rolled her eyes before pushing him aside slightly. "No, she is not. She's wide awake and we were just in there. We'll leave the two of you to talk." she grabbed her son by the arm. "Good-night, Fox, and tell Dana I said the same to her."

"Will do, Mrs. Scully. Have a good one." he stated quietly as the two family members persisted down the long hallway.

He stood there at the door for a solid five minutes, trying to find the courage past his thoughts of love and hopes for something bigger than himself. When he finally pushed the door open, the sight was something that pulled his heartstrings and twisted them into knots.

To Mulder, Dana Scully had always had a subtle innocent quality about her that never shone through as strongly as it did right now. Her eyes were closed lightly, nowhere near sleep, The worry lines that sometimes adorned her face were relaxed away. Her scarlet hair taking on a more golden quality in the sunset light from the bay window of her room. He'd never seen an angel before, but was easily convinced that they looked a lot like Scully.

He was reluctant to let the door sway shut. The lock latching would rouse her to the fact that there was another person in the room other than herself. Mulder let the door fall from his fingertips and left if to close behind him as he stepped closer up to the bed. He tried to freeze the image in front of him in his mind, commit it to memory and look back on it some cold night years down the road.

The door had finally closed behind him, and Scully jumped, a little more startled than he'd anticipated.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Mulder quickly apologized. "Were…were you sleeping?"

Scully sat up and stretched, "Drifting." she replied, rubbed her eyes, then took in his appearance. "You look like hell."

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment." he said sarcastically as he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

She chuckled. "I'm sorry. After I go awhile without sleep, that mental filter in my head just kinda switches off."

"It's not only then, One week out of every month, it'll have an 'out of order' sign on it." he joked.

Apparently Scully wasn't too down and out to give her partner a good whack upside his head. Mulder didn't protest, though. He was just happy she was feeling good enough to do so.

"How long were you out in the hall for?" she asked after a minute.

He played dumb. "What do you mean?"

Scully shrugged, "I don't know. I've just had this feeling all afternoon…almost as if you were here with me all day. Like I could hear you thinking in my head."

'_First there are trust bonds, then there are friendship bonds, the next logical step is psychic bonds.'_ Mulder thought wryly. "I was sitting out there for some time."

"Doing what?" she asked with a grunt. Scully raised her hands to her neck to work out the kink she felt forming there.

"People watching: one of my favorite pastimes." he replied with a smile.

"Mine too." she agreed. Her smile began to fade gradually as her thoughts drifted to more serious topics. "Mulder?"

"Yeah?" he asked while fiddling with the blanket.

"I'm sorry about Bill. I know he be a jerk sometimes and I know he wasn't making this process any easier on you." She covered his warm hand with her cooler one. He refused the impulse to withdraw from her cold touch.

"You're his baby sister. I can't say that my actions would be anymore well justified under the circumstances if I were in his position." Mulder made sure he spoke the truth. He could've taken the easy route and told her it was no big deal, but then that wasn't what he felt after their first 'man-to-man' talk.

"He didn't have to take cheap shots at you, though." she said quietly.

He felt awkward asking, but Mulder had to know, "How much did he tell you?"

Scully shook her head, "Probably nowhere near as much of what actually happened, but enough for me to establish the fact that he hates you."

"I gathered that the second I met him." he forced himself to smile and laugh. In all honesty, he really wished that Bill hadn't pinned all of this on him. At least not now.

For the first time in he couldn't remember how long, Mulder had felt completely at ease around Scully. There was no need to fancied up and a confirmed no one that would be dragging one of them away from the other; something that happened quite often in their line of work. As he sat in the simple room, watching her in the warm glow of the sun, there didn't seem to be a better or more comfortable time to say what he was about to say next.

"Scully?"

She met his eyes, "Yes?"

"…I…I love you."

_**To Be Continued...and please review?! **_


	2. Wanting to be Held

_**A/N: So, it's obvious how bored I am when I have two chapters up in two days, but this chapter just seemed to flow well for me. For those of you who know me, I have issues writitng angst with any characters, so...yeah. Not a whole lot of that happening here. Hope you guys like. **_

_**Chapter Two:**_

Scully knew somewhere deep down in her heart that he didn't mean as a friend. She knew how to read him like an open book. The anxiousness and look of lost hope in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. She felt her jaw slacken a little without falling open completely. The first question that came to her mind, however, wasn't when, how, or why, but something to an observer wouldn't be the most important thing.

"How long?" she asked after a long hesitation.

Mulder sighed. He knew she was going to ask questions he didn't have the answers to. "I don't know." he averted his eyes down to his feet. "All I remember is that these…feelings…started surfacing after your abduction. That's the only thing I know for certain." he mumbled.

Scully was frozen where she was. She really wasn't quite sure how to handle those three words simple words. She'd never heard them from someone who wasn't family before. To be honest, she'd never really wanted to before.

Sure she'd had her quota of good relationships and…well…relationships, but there wasn't really anyone that had made her swoon. Scully didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life, but she didn't want to settle either.

Then came Mulder who seemed to see relationships as a means to an end, and she wasn't really sure what to make of him. She could still recall that day she entered the FBI basement and met the man who was 'Spooky'. It felt like fate had predetermined that they needed to work together. Even though she was only a tool to shut the X-Files down for everyone upstairs, Mulder quickly became the only one Scully was willing to sacrifice her own skin for. Dana Scully was a lot of things, but 'traitorous bitch' wasn't on the list.

She knew he was going to sit there in silence until she said something, anything. The truth, buried deep within the confines of her own heart, was that there was always an extra beat in it with his name on it. He'd already set her up to return the favor, and took the pressure off of her in being the first to the admission, but she still couldn't wrap her mind around the possibility that he'd be able to love her.

"Mulder, I…how can you love me? I'm the mess the train wreck leaves behind."

He still wouldn't look at her. He didn't want to put her on the spot more than he'd already had. "That right there is the most ludicrous statement I've ever heard." Mulder chuckled to himself before thinking about her question through. It didn't take long.

"Honestly, Scully, I don't know. It could be the fact that you've saved my life more times than I can count. It could be the fact you complete me as a person with your naturally skeptical disposition. You accept me for my faults and stand beside me even though everyone around us thinks you're just as crazy as I am. You have the face of an angel and the voice of a siren." his last sentence was so quiet it almost escaped her ears. Almost.

"You've never heard me sing. I can't carry a tune in a bucket." she tried to lighten the mood. Scully was suddenly curious why she was stalling the inevitable so much.

Mulder took his hand from hers and used it, along with it's mate, to bury his face. "I already knew how this was going to go, though, so I don't know why I said that. I'll let you get some sleep." he stood and began to go for the door.

"Mulder, wait." she got up to follow him, not moving as fast as she would've liked. To her surprise, he actually listened and turned to face her. Her short stature was a little too apparent standing in front of him without heels on. Scully only stood at five two and had to crane her neck to look her six foot partner in the eye. She crooked a finger wordlessly, motioning him to join the world of the not-so-tall.

As he did so, she enfolded him in her arms. A slight sense of déjà vu came over her as she remembered hugging him like this just after she found out about this mess. It even did more so as he followed her lead and did the same, letting his head rest against her shoulder. It was exactly what she was hoping he would do. Scully pressed her lips up to his ear and whispered into it. "I love you, too…and it scares the hell out of me."

It was a lover's whisper, only meant for his ears. And as he felt the first hot tear touch his neck, Mulder followed his instincts, pulling her tighter to him and backing her up so she could sit down on the bed. Kneeling in front of her, he forced her to make eye contact with him. "What scares you, Scully?"

She knew she couldn't be fearless all the time, but the fact that she was crying had taken her aback. "Whether you know it or not, you're my best friend. And the reason I didn't want to say anything is because I don't want to lose him when this is over. I've never allowed myself to form deep connections to people because I know it's always going to end in pain. I guess you could say I let my soul be touched, but not held."

'_Whoa, where did _**_that_** _come from?' _Scully had to think after it came out of her mouth. She realized quickly that it had been her heart speaking instead of her head.

"Who says that this has to go wrong or be done after awhile?" Mulder was quick to reply, to reassure. "Scully, I've been brooding over this for so long, I can't remember when I first started. We already know that we're good together and if we were to let this happen, I wouldn't want it to end. Despite what you may think, Scully, I play for keeps." he paused, not sure where else to go with the thought. "I guess what I'm try to say is…would you let me hold your soul?"

She knew she was looking at him with big Bambi eyes, and she felt bad about her true colors coming out in this way, but she was having a hard time getting a hold of herself. Scully didn't even think about what she did next.

Her hands had come to rest on his shoulders as he shared his reasoning with her. By the collar of his white, in-need-of-ironing dress shirt, she pulled him up to her and kissed him with five years worth of pent-up tension. He met her with an equal, if not greater passion. Neither pushed or prodded the other, nor did one take more power. They were lost in the intensity while in a perfect rhythm with one another.

When the need for air became too great, they unwillingly pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. Scully was the first to speak.

"Believe what you will, but know that my soul has been yours for some time now." she whispered.

Mulder's hand came up and cupped the back of her neck, feeling the faint scar that resided there. "I love you so much." he whispered before attacking her lips.

* ~ *

Scully awoke to a light shining down onto her closed eyelids, drawing her out of the bliss of sleep just enough so she couldn't return. Wincing against the sun, she learned, forced herself to sit up. Her hand reached over to the empty space on her pillow and she felt something resting there.

She took in the sight of a red rose lying next to her with a small note attached to it. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Scully focused her eyes on the familiar script that she'd been reading for years. She could only speculate on the origins of the rose, but then again he could be full of surprises when he wanted to be. She zeroed in on the note.

'_Good morning, sunshine. It's still early and I didn't want to wake you. You're too beautiful when you sleep. Can't say the same for me though, unfortunately. I didn't want you to wake up and be frightened by what you've gotten yourself into, so I'm going home to clean up a bit. I'll bring you coffee since you've gone without for who knows how long and you're probably going through withdrawal. Hopefully I'll be back before you wake up. Love you. -M._

Scully had to chuckle at his sappiness. The last thing she ever would've pegged Mulder with was being a romantic. Then again, he seems to be a rather affectionate individual. She breathed in the scent of the rose as she recalled the night.

It wasn't like they'd gone all the way; she was a lady after all, and a weakened lady at that. But they'd ended up kissing for what felt like hours, gently easing themselves into the new feelings and the taste of one another. She could still sense that tingling sensation on her lips. It made her small smile turn into a full-fledged grin.

There was a knock at the door that startled her out of her thoughts. "It's open." she called.

The nurse stuck her head before she entered. She was a younger woman who Scully would've pegged as fresh out of school. Her long brown hair was tied up at the back of her head and her bright blue eyes were awake with the energy only a nurse could muster that early in the day. "Morning, Dana. How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Better than the last few nights." Scully commented. She knew why she slept better last night. It was because she'd fallen asleep in Mulder's arms.

The nurse gave her a smile of her own. "That's good. Feel like eating?"

"No thanks, I don't really eat in the morning." she replied.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Being a doctor, you should know that." the nurse was still smiling.

"I know, but my friend said he'd bring me something later." Scully's own smile was unwavering, as well.

The nurse nodded, conceding. "By the way, tell your little Romeo that he's not very sly escapee. About half a dozen of us saw him trying to get out of the wing unnoticed." she chuckled.

Scully laughed and reassured the nurse that she would deliver the news with great amusement. She left after that comment, leaving Scully to her thoughts. Scully let herself sink back down into the bed, keeping the rose close to her chest. She wasn't left alone for long, though. Before she could get to the drifting stage of sleep that had become her best friend while in the hospital, there were three short raps on her door.

"It's open." she called out again, barely loud enough for the person on the other side to hear it. She didn't roll over. Expecting it to be Mulder, she kept her eyes shut lazily.

"Dana? Are you still asleep?" the voice of her brother shocked her as she bolted up to sitting again. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"No…no, Bill. I'm fine, just a little jumpy." she said, trying to distract him as she tucked the rose under her pillow.

"If it's any consolation, you look a lot better. Good night's sleep?" he asked.

Scully thought this was a little weird, but decided to go along with the somewhat forced conversation. "Great night sleep." she left out the reason why it was great.

"That's good." he paused, but only for an instant. "I was kind of wondering what Mulder came to see you about last night."

_Ah, _Scully thought, _that's what this is about. _"What do you mean?"

"He was sitting out in the hallway last night when we left and I know he came in here. I was just curious what was so important." Bill asked with the worst faked nonchalance Scully had ever heard.

"Can I ask why it concerns you why my partner came to see me last night?" she countered. Scully loved her brother, but it annoyed her that he wanted to play big brother and protect her from life like he had in high school.

"I don't like him, Danes." he stated in serious monotone.

"You don't like any man that comes near me." she replied.

"No, I mean I really don't like him, Dana. I actually think I hate his guts." Bill stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The smile had evaporated from her face and the a more neutral one had overtaken. "That's not fair, Bill. You can't blame Mulder for life. This would've happened with or without him."

"You know that's not true, Dana. If he wasn't around, you would've gotten a normal partner at the FBI and you would be investigating normal cases. Instead you're playing in a basement and chasing UFOs with that crackpot." he stated, as if he could tell what would happen in an alternate reality.

Scully hung her head, ready to right hook her brother, when the phone rang. She got up from the bed and took the phone to the window, looking out as she answered. "Hello?" she controlled the grit in her voice.

"Good morning to you, too, dear." Mulder's voice on the other end relaxed her a little.

She smiled, "I'm sorry. Good morning, and I hope you have my coffee." she sighed.

"That and more, but I'm probably going to be a little while yet. I'm stuck in traffic on the freeway. Gives you a little time to pretty up for me." he joked.

"Oh, yes. 'Cause you know that's the number one thing on my to-do list, you know." she had to laugh. She turned around to see that Bill was flapping his hands, asking who it was silently. She gave him a dirty look that said 'back off'.

"He's there, isn't he?" Mulder asked. He could tell she was either distracted or annoyed even over the phone.

"Yeah." Scully replied and shifted ears with the reciever.

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm running late, then."

"I guess you could say that." she couldn't say what she really meant, which is that her brother was being a pain in the ass, but she had a feeling that he got the message.

"Well, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll either diffuse tension or build it up, but I'll get there as soon as I can." he reassured her.

Scully exhaled. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. I love you."

"I…" she managed to catch herself before exposing her little secret. "The same goes here, you know."

"We'll talk when I get there. Bye for now." he thankfully wrapped up the short conversation before she went about saying something else stupid.

"Bye." Scully returned the phone to it's cradle.

"Who was that?" Bill finally vocalized.

"A friend checking in on me. Why? You want to hate them too?" she seethed.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that, Dana." his voice whined a little more than necessary.

"Be like what? Wanting to have friends and a life? God, it's like high school all over again." she muttered mostly to herself.

He checked his watch, "I've got a few errands to run. How about I come back after you've cooled off a little bit, okay?" The elder sibling didn't wait for a response before he left the room without a good-bye.

Scully threw the pillow at the door, which had already been shut. Her brother definitely owned the male Scully genes that included being immensely possessive and protective. She owned the female side that was mostly included a feistiness and above average brain cells.

She looked back at the long-forgotten rose that rested at the opposite end of the bed. She calmed herself then and went into the bathroom to get a shower. There wasn't much else to do until Mulder showed up.

_**To Be Continued...and don't forget to review! I need words of criticism/praise to power my fingers. :)**_


	3. Clash Of The Scullys

_**Whoa, now you can REALLY tell I'm bored. I'm three for three. This is probably the fluffiest fluff of fluff-dom I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it's a little over the top.**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

Mulder walked into the oncology wing of the hospital carrying two large cups of coffee, obviously from Starbucks judging by the symbol on the side, and a bag carrying her favorite blueberry muffins that she never allowed herself to have, forever claiming she needed to drop a pound or two. He was a little self-conscious walking by the nurses station though. Quite a few of them seemed to be giving him a playful eye.

'_Sorry ladies, this one's finally taken.'_ he thought proudly as he stepped up to the door. Mulder gave the door two short raps, then poked his head in. He thought for not the first time in the last twenty four hours that the woman in front of him was the picture of radiant.

Scully's hair was still wet from the shower. She'd changed into a light pink cotton tank top and gray, drawstring slacks. She hadn't even noticed him in the room until she moved the towel out of the way, giving him a lazy smile before letting the towel slip from her grasp and rest on the floor. He smiled back, just content.

Words weren't needed at that moment as Mulder set the items down on the bedside table. He leveled himself down to her height like he had last night, taking the time to gaze into her eyes before he encircled her in his tight embrace. He could feel almost every muscle in her body relax into his own as her arms went around him, trying to bring him closer to her.

He knew the hug wouldn't sustain him for long, so Mulder made the advance which she accepted. Their kiss was slower, more languid than their more energized activities the previous night. Right now, they knew there was no reason nor was there a rush to take it any faster than the slow-burning blaze they'd already started.

It felt like mere seconds had only went by when they finally broke apart several minutes later. They were still so close even after they'd both gotten their fix. Breaths intermingled, noses brushed against one another, arms still holding the other in place, they were in perfectly in tuned to one another. The pair was also finding out quickly just how addictive the other was getting. It was like heroin: all it took was one exposure, and soon they were craving it, needing the other like the air they breathed.

"Your coffee's getting cold." Mulder broke the silence.

Scully smiled, "It's worth cold coffee." she said truthfully.

* ~ *

"I think Dana's in love." Bill sat at the kitchen table of the house he remembered his parents had moved into after his father retired from the Navy. His rather pregnant wife, Tara, and his mother looked up at him quizzically.

"What makes you say that, Bill?" Margaret Scully asked her son.

"I heard her on the phone with someone she called a 'friend', but she was really…I don't know…gooey." he tried to explain the vision in his head. Bill had never seen his sister gush before. Frankly, it was an image he could've lived without.

"Gooey? I didn't think that was in the Scully vocabulary." Tara chuckled.

"Well, believe me, I didn't think my sister was capable of it." he rubbed his eyes together.

Margaret sat down next to her daughter-in-law. "She didn't tell you who it was?"

"No…but I think I...annoyed her...before she had that little conversation." That was an understatement.

"What did you do?" both women said, creepily in sync and with the same accusatory tone.

"Nothing!" The automatic answer came. "Nothing. I just went to talk to her and she got mad at me, so I said I'd come back later."

"Well, what did you say?" Tara beat Margaret to the punch.

"Just that…that all this probably wouldn't have happened if she didn't go playing _Ghostbusters_ all the time." he muttered.

The two women sighed and got up from the table.

"What? What's going on?" he asked.

"Grab your coat. We're going for a ride to the hospital." Margaret replied.

* ~ *

"How are you here in the middle of a Wednesday, anyway?" Scully asked around a bite of muffin.

The two of them were sitting Indian style on the bed facing each other. Today wasn't turning out as nice as yesterday, though. It was so dark outside, it was practically night as the rain pattered against the window pane. The darkness brought a chill into the room, forcing Scully to wrap her fluffy robe around her shoulders.

"I called Skinner this morning after I'd talked to you to ask for the day off, and he insisted I take the rest of the week off. He insisted the same for you and he sends his regards." Mulder said while sipping his coffee.

"That was nice of him. What gives?" she asked suspiciously.

Mulder shrugged. "I don't know. Best not to question it, is my reasoning."

Scully nodded, popping the last bit of muffin into her mouth and washing it down with a swig of coffee. She suddenly became very self-aware as he started chuckling at her silently. "What?" she whined.

"You're a messy eater, Scully." he indicated a streak of blueberry juice down her right cheek. She went to rub it away but he stopped her hand. "Let me." Mulder scooted closer to her, resting one open palm against her left cheek. Scully closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She felt his lips against her skin, dabbing away the remains of the fruit.

Once his task was completed, he moved lower down to her neck. Finding the pulse point there, Mulder drew it between his lips and sucked. He felt it thundering after a few mere seconds.

"Mulder, don't do that." she moaned half-heartedly.

"Why not?" he whispered.

"Because I don't feel like explaining to my brother how I got a hickey in the hospital." she laughed.

He nodded, "I see your point." Mulder wrapped his arms around her more completely as she did the same, each reveling in the newfound closeness. Neither had heard the knock at the door until it was too late.

Margaret Scully was the first to poke her head into the room. She looked to the bed to see her daughter being held by her best friend, looking happier than she had in years. She met her daughter's eyes her smile grew, if it were possible. Margaret was just ecstatic just to see the unbridled smile her daughter always used to wear before adulthood back on her face again.

Bill, however, when he stepped into the room, was more focused on the man holding his sister in his arms. Scully's smile soon disappeared when she saw her brother's own annoyed expression. She leaned out of his embrace, and Mulder already seemed to know why.

"Mulder, could I have a word with you outside?" Bill's stern voice lingered in the air longer than what was considered comfortable.

Scully was the one to respond, her eyes not leaving her partner's, "Whatever you've got to say to him, you can say to me."

"I'm sorry, Dana. I wasn't speaking to you." he told her.

"But I know what you're going to say." She finally looked him in the eye. "You sound just like Dad used to when I went on a date. You're going to start with 'how much do you care about my sister' and from there you'll go to, 'what are your intentions with my sister', and finish with 'I can't condone this'. Am I right or am I right?" Scully felt the fire in her words.

"Dana…" her mom tried to calm her.

"No…, I'm sorry, Mom, but all Bill's going to do is take Mulder into the hallway and call him a loser." she said.

"Scully," Mulder drew her attention back to him. "It's alright. I can talk. And I've been called worse."

"That's not the point. My point is that I'm not being treated like an adult here. This is about me being too old to be coddled." Her eyes never left her brother.

"I'm not coddling you, Dana. I-" Bill started again.

"What do you call it? Being overbearing and intrusive? It's the same thing." she got up and walked over to him. "We get looked at every day like we're the two biggest freak shows that have ever walked the face of the Earth, and I don't need that from my own brother as well as complete strangers." she was just on the boarder of shouting.

He muttered something that was just beyond her hearing capability.

"What was that?" she asked.

Bill repeated his sentiment, "It's not you who's the freak show, Dana."

Mulder knew this was about the right time to intervene. He could tell Scully was ready to take a swing at her brother, and caught her just before she could succeed in the action. "Alright, time out." he stated before pinning her arms to her sides.

"Bill, why don't you wait outside and give me a minute?" Margaret told her son, trying to get him out of the room before he said something else stupid.

He reluctantly left the room without having spoken his mind, leaving the trio to their own talk. Scully went and sat down on the bed, the beginnings of a headache starting to settle in behind her eyes. Mulder wanted to reach out to her, to hold her again, but knew she would need her space on an issue as touchy as this one.

"Why does he do that, Mom? He and Dad did this when I was in high school, yes, and it made sense then, but why now?" Scully asked, her strength depleting again.

Margaret came and sat down next to her daughter, "Because your father programmed him to be that way. He told him to watch out for his sisters when he was at sea. Old habits die hard, Dana."

"I suppose." Scully replied. "But I wish he'd realize already that this is my life and I would like to make my own decisions in it. One of them he just happens not to like."

Mulder came and sat down on the other side of her and put his head on her shoulder, "Aw, thanks, Scully."

She had to chuckle at his playful tone. Scully reached up and tousled his hair. The smile had finally made it's way back on her face.

Margaret watched the exchange between her child and the man she knew she was in love with, and who obviously loved her back. An odd couple, yes, but the fact remained that it _was_ Scully's decision to make, and she was happy with her choice. That was all that mattered, and she wasn't going to be the one to step in between.

"Don't worry about your brother, dear. He'll come around." she squeezed her hands and kissed Scully on the forehead. She leaned down to Mulder and gave him a quick hug. "Make sure she gets some rest." she whispered.

"Will do." he replied. "And thank you."

She knew that simple 'thank you' went for a lot of things better left unsaid. "Not a problem." She left them alone, returning to her son and daughter-in-law that waited in the hall.

"How'd it go?" Tara asked.

She looked at Bill. "Well, you were right. Dana _is _in love, with Fox, which is something I already knew. It looks like they both know the other feels the same way. And Dana wishes that you'd respect the fact she is a mature woman who is able to make her own decisions when it comes to her love life."

He sighed, but Tara had a question of her own. "Are they as cute as I thought they'd be?"

Margaret smiled. "Not cute…adorable."

**_To Be Continued...and don't forget to review, people. XD_**


	4. Hugs Make The World Go 'Round

_**I know it's a really quick update and it's probably no good, but I promise good things for the next chapter. I just needed to get this out of the way first.**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

The day passed by sluggishly. It wasn't until the world had plummeted into a real darkness that the rain finally gave way and the clouds to the starry skies above.

Mulder watched the transition take place outside the window. He did it a lot; watched the darkness outside, looking for the faintest sign of something out there.

"What do you see?" Scully asked quietly from the bed. She was tired, but couldn't bring herself to go to sleep.

"Nothing, but then again what else is new?" he muttered as he walked back to her side.

She had to chuckle at him as he plunked down in the chair next to her bed. After her family had left, the two of them sat and watched old movies until Scully had unsurprisingly fallen asleep while he held her. Mulder then spent the afternoon quietly stroking her hair and back, soothing the worn-out muscles with the strength of his hands.

Scully had been a little more than shocked at how easily the change in their relationship had been made. She knew this wasn't a one-time thing. It wasn't possible. The two of the faced down death on a day to day basis, knew the other like they didn't know themselves. Now that the door was opened, it made everything feel so new and different. Even in sleep, Scully could feel every tiny, seemingly insignificant touch his fingers dared skitter across her body. It gave her the wonderfully comforting feeling that she wasn't alone.

"Scully, can I ask you a personal question?" Mulder's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Whether I say yes or no, I know you're going to ask it anyway." she smiled.

He knew she was right, "Does your brother have a specific problem with me, or is it all men that come near you, like you said before?"

Mulder had struck a nerve. He could feel the shift in the air. Her body tensed as she tilted her head to the ceiling and rubbed her eyes. There wasn't much he could do to help the situation now, though. The topic was already out there.

Scully propped herself up against the pillows and made herself comfortable. She patted the spot next to her, motioning to him to come and join her.

He was quick to pick up on the invitation. Before she had a second to blink, Mulder was right there by her side, one arm draped around her shoulders.

She met his eyes. "I don't think it's just you he has a problem with." Scully swallowed hoarsely, "In Bill's eyes, this whole thing wouldn't have happened if I'd never met you. He thinks that you knowingly put me in a dangerous situation."

"I would never do anything to hurt you, _ever._ You know that, right?" his quiet voice barely made it's way to her ears.

"I know that, I trust you, Mulder. He just has a hard time seeing that I have the right to make my own decisions in this life." she nuzzled herself into him a little more.

"Sounds like he's done this before." he went on.

Scully sighed. Anyone else and she wouldn't have even been _this_ forthcoming. Mulder, however, was a special case. Her closest friend and colleague, someone whom she loved and loved her back. No, there wasn't a secret she thought she could keep from him.

"My dad wasn't around as much as I would've liked. When he was away, my brother took on the responsibility of grilling my dates and trying to instill that sense of fear in them if they did wrong by me. It made me a rebel child." she chuckled lightly as she reflected on her memories.

"You? A little Catholic rebel? I would've paid to see that." he smiled and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

Scully shook her head. "Yeah. It wasn't until he started beating up my boyfriends that I really started to get mad."

Mulder's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean he beat them up. Like roughed 'em up or total knock-outs?"

She sighed. "Let's just say the demons were exorcised from the bodies of my past interests."

He winced visibly.

"Yeah, and by the time a few guys turned up with black eyes and bandages around school, nobody wanted to even come within five feet of me. The decent ones especially."

Mulder sympathized with his partner's misfortune in love. He pressed a kiss to the soft scarlet hair was against his shoulder. He didn't even know she was crying until his shirt absorbed her hot tears. "Hey, Scully?" he lifted her chin so he could meet her eyes through the shadows. The moonlight reflected the streaks trailing from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She tried to push down the lump in her throat before she spoke. "Mulder, we're not even supposed to be romantically involved by Bureau policy. What's going to happen when everything hit's the fan like it has for so many other people that dare to take a loving interest in me?" Scully couldn't help but wonder. Every man she'd ever thought she might have loved had either turned up severely injured or stolen from her in some shape, way, or form.

"Scully, let's face facts: everyone at the FBI thinks that we've been down there, in that basement, screwing each other for years." he asked. She chuckled despite herself and tried to look away, but his hands cupped her face, holding her steady. "As for this hitting the fan, why does that have to happen to us?"

The lump in her throat was getting a little smaller, but still not disappearing. "There's something else…"

Mulder leaned his forehead into hers, each supporting the other, "I'll do whatever it takes for you to feel safe with this."

She drew in a deep, shaky breath. "I'm not always strong, as you can see." Scully stated.

"Nobody can be." he reassured.

She continued, "I'm going to ask you this now so I don't have to explain it later. Mulder,…whenever I get like this, depressed and crying, despite how bitchy and self-centered and unlovable I get,…I…can I ask you to hug me? I know it's childish and stupid, but-" Scully's air supply was cut off by two strong arms wrapping themselves around her middle.

"It's not stupid, Scully. Hugs make the world go 'round." he quipped.

She smiled a little and buried her face into his neck.

_**There's a special place in my heart for all of you that review. (sorry, I didnt mean to rhyme) :D**_


	5. Hello

**_Okay, this is pretty angsty when you get down to the heart of the matter, but you guys probably saw this coming if you've actually seen the episodes following "Redux". While it is kind of pointless right now, it'll make sense in the next chapter. Hope you all like._**

* * *

**_Chapter Five:_**

_"Hugs make the world go 'round."_

Mulder knew this was all she asked of him, but he wished he could do more as she sat there in his lap that morning sobbing uncontrollably. He'd been holding her as tightly as he could for the last fifteen minutes.

It might've been a little easier on him if she hadn't been making those gut-wrenching, painful groans and harsh sniffles for the first ten of those minutes. She'd since quieted, her tear ducts starting to run dry. He wasn't going to lie to himself and say he wasn't a little afraid to push her back to try to look her in the eye. Mulder was frightened to see how badly those wounded, bloodshot eyes would tear him up inside.

She must've been reading his mind, because she was the one to pull away from his arms, covering her face with her hands. He stroked her back lightly, "I doubt you feel any better."

Scully shook her head with a hoarse whine, confirming his suspicions, before falling back into his embrace. "What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?" she managed to form a coherent thought.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong at all, and you can't blame yourself for any of this." Mulder told her soundly before kissing her hair and cocooned her once more with his arms.

He knew she wasn't in her right frame of mind when she bit into his shoulder. She was looking for a way to release the anger, heartache, and grief that she felt rise to the surface when the doctor had come in to talk a while ago. Mulder didn't even wince as he felt her draw blood. He was a little too busy fighting the losing battle with his own tears.

Scully felt the metallic taste in her mouth and knew the second it registered what she'd done. Being a doctor, her mind instantly went to the possibilities, the diseases, but her anguished heart couldn't have cared less. She licked at the small wounds she'd made like an animal might, trying to heal them with her tongue. She wondered why the taste of Mulder's blood seemed to calm her so much.

"Little vampire Scully." he stated in a light whisper to her ear, looking desperately for a way to make her feel even a little better. She actually laughed a little and disentangled herself from him a bit. Mulder refused to let go completely though as he watched her cover her face again with the sleeves of her fluffy robe. "Are you gonna be alright?"

She moved, but he couldn't tell what it was to indicate. Scully cleared her throat and visibly rubbed at her eyes. "Um…I _will _be. I will be alright." she confirmed.

He held her head in his hands, trying to offer some form of support. She finally met his eyes, and Mulder could feel his heart shattering inside his chest into a thousand little pieces. Scully's eyes were so bloodshot she looked completely hung-over. The deep red circles that were her eyelids were hardly moving while silent tears still trickled out the corners.

"I have the horrible feeling someone's going to come in here within the next few minutes." her strained voice said.

"You having a little premonition, Scully?" he gave her a sad smile.

Scully shrugged. "It just seems someone always shows up right when I want to be alone."

"You're not alone right now." he pointed out.

"You're different. I actually want you here." she clarified.

"Aw…thanks Scully." he held her tight in his arms, not wanting to let go for the world around him.

She leaned into the chiseled muscles and comforting masculine scent that was Mulder. "Sing to me, Mulder."

He tensed. Hadn't seen that one coming. "You don't want me to sing, Scully. Trust me."

"I do trust you, but it'll take my mind off everything else. Please Mulder?"

Normally, the answer would've been a flat out no without question, but then again, this wasn't exactly an normal situation. He searched his mind for a song he wouldn't absolutely destroy, then started the soft melody.

"_I've been alone with you inside my mind…" _he started hesitantly.

"_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times." _she continued for him, building his confidence.

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door._

_Hello,…is it me you're lookin' for?_

Scully felt a small smile tug at her lips as she joined him, just as tone deaf as he was, on the chorus.

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted, _

_And my arms are opened wide,_

_'Cause you know just what to say,_

_And you know just what to do,_

_And I want to tell you so much…_

_I love you._

That was exactly the way Bill Scully found them: staring out the window into the same drab, rainy weather, serenading each other tenderly. He almost felt uncomfortable intruding on such an intimate moment.

Almost.

He cleared his throat, causing the pair to whip around to see the visitor. Scully felt the sharp movement rattle her brain, dizzying her too fast for her to tell who was even there. Mulder held in his chuckle and kissed her hair lovingly.

Bill straightened and shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn't expecting Mulder to be there. "How are you feeling, Danes?" he asked.

"Ugh…Bill?" she asked as she tried to stop the world from spinning.

"Yeah…" he drew out the syllable. "Are you okay?" Bill stepped in closer. Scully finally looked up to meet her brother's gaze. He took one look at her eyes and immediately averted his stare to Mulder. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Bill, why do you have to assume he DID SOMETHING TO ME?!" her hoarse and ragged voice managed to shout at him before Scully retreated into herself, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on to top of them as the tears came again.

"Well, maybe if you would fricken' _talk_ to me maybe I could figure out what the hell's wrong with you!" he retaliated.

If she had more strength, or even the will for that matter, to look up and continue the shouting match with her brother, she would've. But right then, despite the fact that it was only around nine o'clock, Scully was as drained as she was after that first round of chemotherapy.

She felt the strong, familiar hand come down to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. She looked up at Bill, her voice barely above a whisper. "You really want to know what's wrong with me?"

He took a second, "Well…yeah, Dana, I'm worried about you."

Scully looked at him with huge Bambi-like eyes. "You've gotta promise me you won't tell Mom. I need to tell her myself when I the time's right."

Bill looked back up at Mulder, wishing he wasn't in the room again, but returned his eyes to his sister's, "I promise, Dana. What is it?" he grew impatient.

"…I…I…" Mulder came down to wrap his arms around her as she tried to choke out her response. "I'm sterile. From the radiation."

He flinched back as if a gong had just been struck in front of him. Bill wasn't sure what to do or say; he'd never seen his sister like this before to know. Instead he turned his gaze to Mulder, "How long's she been like this?" he mouthed the question silently.

"Almost a half hour." came the just as silent reply as he ran a hand up and down her back in soothing strokes.

Bill never thought he'd admit it, but he had a newfound respect for the man in front of him. Whereas any other man probably would've run as far away from the distressing situation as fast as possible, Mulder sat by her side, providing what little comfort he could to his ailing friend.

He still didn't like him by any stretch, but at least he stuck by her.

"I'm so sorry, Danes." Bill finally said after a long silence.

Scully got up to crawl underneath the covers of her bed. "There isn't much we can do about it now, is there?" she deadpanned as she retreated into the warm cocoon. "Mulder, would you keep going with the song?" she asked.

Bill looked at his sister's hollow, pale body, wishing they were kids again and he knew her like the back of his hand; before adolescence and the ways of womanhood kidnapped his tomboy friend in their well-manicured hands. He knew what she was asking; had all along. She wanted him to be that friend that was the one who didn't try to dictate her life. She wanted him to take a step back and let her do what she wanted, make her own mistakes, talk to him when she felt comfortable with the topic at hand.

She wanted the same thing he did.

He just wasn't sure how to drop the bodyguard persona and adopt the brotherly one. The only thing he knew right at that moment was that Mulder seemed to make her happy, or simply who was good enough of a friend that she allowed him to console her, something she had never let _anyone_ do before. She was Dana Scully, she didn't falter or need consoling by anybody...usually.

Mulder watched Bill as he nodded to him and stepped out into the hallway, presumably leaving. He shook the thoughts and feelings that Bill Scully seemed to be a pro at instilling in him and looked down at his hand which was linked with his partner's. She was squeezing lightly, silently begging him to take her mind off it's current dilemmas. He kneeled next to the bed, came face to face with her, and complied with her request.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, …I've just got to let you know,_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by sayin'_

_…I love you._

"You already have my heart, Mulder, you don't need to win it. You never have." Scully whispered.

He felt his own eyes beginning to tear up as she looked at him with more love in those baby blues than he ever thought was possible. "The same goes for you, Scully."

* * *

**_Okay, I know that ending was really sappy, but I've had that song stuck in my head for awhile now and it just seemed to fit with what I was going for here. I thought about "Joy to the World", but the show kinda exhausted that thought. _**

**_Song is "Hello" by Lionel Richie_**

**_Like always, I don't own anything and I appreciate all the reviews I get. _**


	6. Victimized Wonders

_**A/N: So here's the next installment in my little alternative universe of MSR. I personally am not that fond of it, but for me it kinda acts as a veichle to the next chapter, which is the one that I think you'll all like better than this one. Happy reading. XD**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

Dana Scully sat by the window of her hospital room, lost in a world somewhere between dazed and confused. There were a lot of things she was sure she would never be able to do: skydive, climb Mount Everest, convince Mulder that she was really five four when she only stood five two, and a few other things. She'd never thought that not being able to have a child would be added to that list.

Her tear ducts had run dry many hours ago, along with her anger that had settled down. She and Mulder had spent much of the day after her brother left in a comfortable silence while she had shut out the world. To her, there was nothing else in the outside world except for her hospital room and Mulder, who had never let his embrace lose it's comforting strength. Shutting down was the way she learned to cope at Quantico. Any sign of weakness brought on the kind of criticism she didn't want or need, so she forced her brain to not let the emotions in during painful situations.

Now, as she thought over the upsetting events of the day, she wondered why she'd strayed so far from that path. Scully had been openly emotional with Mulder, gave him the complete showcase of disturbed side of her that never was allowed to see the daylight. It made her rub at her eyes in frustration. He didn't need to see that.

She knew she had a breaking point; everyone does in most cases. She didn't cry when her father died, when there was the possibility Mulder was dead, or even when she found out she had cancer. But the fact remained that she wasn't going to be seeing children in the near future was a little more than heartbreaking.

Scully let her thoughts drift to Mulder, a happier topic anyway you look at it. In not so many words, she was amazed that he'd sat there with her for so long. She was curious as to how long he would've kept sitting there, holding her hand and whispering those soft words of comfort, if she hadn't chased him home to get a shower and change. She figured out that he was giving Susan, the dark-haired nurse in charge of her, the play by play on what was going on. Scully knew that Mulder would leave out the specific details, but the nurses were so thoroughly impressed by his 'Romeo-esque' behavior, they were falling all over him. It amused and pleased her when she saw him flaunt the fact that he was taken.

It also made her wonder when he became such a softie, or if that was just a side of him she'd never seen. In the five years she'd been partnered with him, she was pretty convinced that he was a confirmed and happily so bachelor. A six pack a night and sleeping on his couch was the way Mulder seemed to live and be content with. Scully knew the feeling. Loneliness is a choice, yes, but sometimes it's better than dealing with other people and their problems.

But once she'd taken that downturn, Mulder's defensive instincts kicked in as he tried to go to her side as she slumbered comatosely. Scully later found out about his outburst after seeing her through the window of her old room in the ICU and was both irritated and touched by him almost beating up their superior. He was caring and sweet by refusing to let her willingly drag her name through the mud for him. She knew he wouldn't let her save him to begin with, but she'd offered.

It amazed her how quickly things and people could change after a near-death experience. She'd had enough to know that they could change one's perspective, but the transformation was still a little more than remarkable. Before this, they'd been Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully: FBI. Once she'd been admitted, they'd simply become Mulder and Scully: two best friends who had a history of being protective of each other. They were going to be leaving Fox Mulder and Dana Scully: a man and a woman who'd fallen in love.

She'd felt her face break out into her first honest full-fledged grin in more than thirty-six hours. She watched the sun retreat on the horizon as she felt a familiar presence in the room. "So, Sherlock, is the game afoot?" she joked, already knowing who it was.

"Afraid so, Watson." Mulder replied, pleased to hear she had enough in her to actually talk to him. She'd been as quiet as a mouse for most of the day.

She looked over to see him in clean clothes and without the five o'clock shadow that had pricked at her skin earlier. He held two plastic bottles, both filled with dark liquid, the only apparent difference was that one label was red while the other was blue.

"Coke or Pepsi?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the bench by the window.

Scully chuckled a little. "You know I'm a Coke girl."

"And you know I'm a Pepsi fiend. What a pair we make." he handed her the bottle.

She patted his knee and knew he was right. They were polar opposites, right down to the kind of soda they drank. Scully couldn't help but think about what kind of future was in store for them when they so obviously different.

"I know what your thinking." he stated.

Her ears pricked, "Do you?"

"You wonder how we're gonna last being so dissimilar." Mulder took a swig of his drink.

She bolted up right and looked him in the eye. "I thought no such thing."

He smiled, "You don't have to say anything, you're denial speaks loudly and clearly."

Scully let herself laugh, really laugh, for the first time Mulder heard that day. Her head fell to his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"Opposites attract, Scully. It's how you've put up with me this long." he smiled like the Cheshire Cat: wide and mysterious.

She smirked as she leaned into his side. He wrapped an arm snuggly around her shoulder and pressed his face to her hair. "Hey, are you okay?"

Knowing what he was asking about, Scully unconsciously stiffened and took a deep breath, "Yeah," she let it out, "I'm gonna be alright. And I'm sorry. You didn't need to see me that way."

Mulder pulled her closer, "Don't be afraid to let your true colors or any demons in your closet loose around me. You hold them inside long enough and they're going to break down the walls you put up and wreak worse havoc than if you let them out once in a while."

"I'm not as heartless as everyone at the bureau thinks, Mulder." she stated.

"I know, Scully. You're Iceland." he reassured her with a small kiss to her forehead.

Her brows furrowed, "Iceland? Why am I Iceland?"

He smirked at his joke even before he said it, "You're cool to the touch, but there's a volcano underneath."

She looked at her partner like he was nuts, a look he was used to getting. She finally laughed with him and shook her head. Scully snuggled into his side, but Mulder apparently had other plans. He lifted her into his arms so gently as though she were made of glass. Mulder proceeded to tuck her into the bed, under the covers.

"What are you doing?" she asked, resting her head against the pillow.

He smiled, "Ah, Scully, tomorrow is the day I'm busting you outta here."

She laughed, "Yeah? We gonna run for the border afterward?"

"Only if you want to, babe." Mulder was smiling like a mental patient before he took on a slightly more neutral expression. "No, seriously, I've got a few surprises for you tomorrow. I hope you didn't have plans for the weekend."

Scully gave him a look, "Do you really think I have plans for this weekend after all this?" she asked sarcastically.

"It was a rhetorical question, Scully. When can you check out in the morning?" he absently stroked the back of her hand.

"Any time after ten." she replied.

He nodded, obviously thinking about something. "Alright then." he said after a long pause.

She was suddenly very suspicious of him. "Mulder, what's going on in that odd brain of yours?"

"Nothing much. Just a loop of thoughts about how beautiful you are." he tried to distract her. It was a statistical impossibility, he knew, but at least he tried.

"Mulder…" she said with more demand in her voice.

He laughed at her and cupped the side of her face in one of his hands, running his fingers through the ends of her hair. "I'll just say that I'm taking you out of the city for a weekend."

"To?" Scully prodded.

"You ask too many questions, G-woman. I've got a few things I need to take care of, but I want you to get some rest." he simply stated.

"You're leaving?" she asked with a little hurt in her voice.

Mulder looked to his partner and saw the slight falter in her gaze that told him she felt a little more than rejected. He lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "The last lonely night with a long line of companionable ones to follow."

Scully smiled as he leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek, not letting him get away with a quick one. She wrapped her small fist around the back of his neck, pulling Mulder down into a full French kiss. His muscles went rigid for a moment before he relaxed into her touch.

The _tips_ of their tongues met, and Scully was somewhere past cloud nine. She honestly didn't remember the last time a kiss had felt so good or so right. He was obviously practiced at this. Both strong and gentle, she was amazed that he didn't have more dates with his skill.

When they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other, fingers laced together in her lap, neither was able to catch their breath.

"You don't what you do to me woman." Mulder breathed after a full minute.

"That's G-woman to you, and I'm the one who should be sporting that statement." she smiled.

He didn't feel like arguing with her, so he pulled the blanket up around her and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Scully swallowed and settled herself into a comfy position on her side. "I love you, Mulder." she felt the words more than she heard herself say them.

Mulder nuzzled her neck with his nose for another second. "I love you more, Scully. Sweet dreams." he said before reluctantly pulling himself away from her and leaving.

She felt the darkness engulf her as she closed her eyes. Scully couldn't help but wonder what exactly he had in store for her tomorrow, but she'd learned a long time ago not to underestimate her partner. A small smile on her face as she let the bliss of sleep wash over her.

* * *

_**Okay, for those of you who watch "Bones", yes, I threw in that Iceland crack because it works here as well. We've got one more chapter to go, but I need those wonderful reviews as the incentive to post. :)**_


	7. Two Souls, One Love

_**God, so sorry I haven't updated. Things to do, people to bug, so on and so forth. That and I couldn't really figure out how to end this, but I think it's okay. I own nothing, but I love the reviews. Hope you enjoy this final installment.**_

**_Chapter Seven:_**

The bright morning sunshine spilled into the hospital room gradually, taking it's time to stretch it's rays over the occupant's eyes. Scully squinted at first against the light, but then welcomed it's warmth, letting it seep into her skin after not seeing the sun for the last few days of rain.

She rolled over to look at the alarm clock. Seven forty-eight. Mulder probably wouldn't show up for another two hours or so. It gave her the lazy time she desired.

Scully buried her face into the pillow she'd befriended so much over the last week. It became her buddy easily and was sad she'd have to say good-bye to it. It was the single thing she could see herself missing about being in the hospital. Even though she'd spent so much time in them as a med-student, she detested being confined to a hospital. It brought out a weakness in her that she'd rather not share with the rest of the world. Dana Scully was not weak by anyone's standards.

Allowing herself another hour of sleep, Scully roused herself near nine. She showered and changed into a simple white button-down blouse a pair of well-worn jeans. She decided to spend her last hour in the hospital finishing out the book she'd been reading. Her mother had went out and gotten it for her just a couple days ago to keep her mind off what could have been and Scully found herself completely invested into the story.

She was almost done, literally only about ten pages left, when she heard the knocking at her door. Expecting it to be Mulder, she didn't look up. "It's open." she called and kept reading.

"My little bookworm sister." Scully looked up to see Bill and Margaret at the door, "You did that as a kid, too: retreated into the little world you created for yourself in your books." Bill taunted.

"And I had straight A's because of it. What was the favored letter on your report card, Bill? I believe it was the first letter in the word _dog._" she replied easily. Her mother rolled her eyes at her two children and stepped towards her daughter.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Margaret asked.

Scully rolled her shoulders, working out the kinks. "Anxious to get out of here, but other than that, I feel great. I'm sorry I didn't call you last night, you didn't need to come pick me up."

Margaret smiled, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Mulder came by last night and said he had a surprise for me for the weekend." she replied sheepishly, but the smile was still broad across her face.

"Yeah? Do you know where you're going?" Margaret asked with a newfound lightness in her voice. The events of the last week had weighed her down considerably and the thought of losing her now only daughter had scared the life out of her. Now that Dana was looking and feeling better, the dark cloud that had surrounded her heart had finally dissipated.

"No, all he said was that he was taking me out of the city for the weekend. You know, fresh air and all." she trailed off.

"I'll bet." her mother took it as a golden opportunity to rib her daughter. She'd known about her daughter's love for her partner for a couple of years now and she'd waited to say anything about it. The thoughts were now opened to be spoken.

"Mom!" Scully rested her head on her bent knees, hiding the fact that she was blushing. Margaret could really embarrass her children when she decided to.

Bill stood a couple of feet off, not saying anything. She thought this was a little suspicious. "Are you alright, Bill?" she asked.

"Yeah, Danes, I'm good." he replied with a remarkably easy smile.

"Really? You don't have any thoughts on the discussion matter at hand." Scully circled her flattened palm absently in the air for emphasis.

"No. I know what you want now. It doesn't matter what I think anymore and you don't want me to protect you. He makes you happy and that's what's important." It hurt him to say the words that he'd scripted out, but they were the truth and they needed to be said.

She stared her brother in the eye for a solid minute before she spoke, "Thanks Bill." Scully got up and wrapped her arms around her too large, too tall brother as best she could. He smiled and returned the favor.

It was about this time that Mulder lingered in the doorway, smiling at Margaret who watched as her two children made amends for their differences. A random thought sprung to Mulder's head and he decided to act upon it.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun." The two siblings had looked up to see her crazy partner. Scully buried her face in her hands. It only provoked him. "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." he grinned.

She rubbed her eyes, "Oh, Brother." Scully muttered.

Mulder chuckled, but held character. "She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel."

Scully walked around the bed with her hands on her hips. Her mother and brother were trying not to laugh at how completely random it was, but that was her partner: apparently having a Shakespeare outburst. She took this one step further, though. Resting the back her hand against her forehead, she recited the lines she'd memorized in high school with her own little twist.

"O Fox, Fox, wherefore art thou Fox? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not but be sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Scully."

Mulder's brows furrowed and his entire frame hunkered down a couple of inches. If he were a cartoon, he'd have a little frustration squiggle hovering over his head. "I get it, we have crap names. This is not news to me." he deadpanned.

Scully grinned as she zipped up her suitcase and Margaret continued to laugh. Bill smiled, but wasn't hysterical like his mother was at the moment. She looked around for a moment, "Oh, damn, I don't have a…"

He held up her favorite leather jacket, holding it out for her to slip into. "Coat, my Juliet?"

She jogged around the bed and enfolded herself into it. "Thank you, Fox."

Mulder shook his head. "You're just baiting me now."

"Yes, I am." Scully declared proudly.

She packed up her things and signed herself out the second she was able to. A week in a hospital she could take, she was a doctor after all, but as a patient it was a different story. Her mother and brother had left in the opposite direction they were heading. Scully was pleasantly surprised that Bill actually stopped to shake Mulder's hand. Maybe he was growing up after all.

"Mulder, you're killing me. Where the hell are we going?" she asked again.

"Now now, Scully, patience is a virtue." he stated as they walked through the cold, underground parking structure of the hospital.

"One which I never really possessed all that well." she smiled a little.

They kept walking for another minute or so before he smiled. "Here we are." he said as he took a set of keys out of his jacket pocket.

Scully was a little more than confused. "Mulder, that's not your car."

"I know." he replied.

"Nor is it my car." she continued.

"And again, I know." he said

"Then whose is it?" she asked.

Her eyes wandered over the car. It was a black Mustang convertible with blood red upholstery. The red stripes on the side were only a couple of shades lighter than the color of the inside. In the back seats, she saw two black suitcases, one she immediately recognized as one of her own out of her closet at home.

"It's a loaner from a friend who owes me a few more favors than he'd like to. Rides like a dream." he spoke while he came up in front of her, resting his hands lightly on her hips.

Scully looked at him with a little shimmer of suspicion. She thought, no, she _knew, _that this wasn't typical behavior for him.

"_But, then again, when is Mulder ever typical?" _she thought. "Mulder, are you aware of the statistics of decapitation in these things?"

He shook his head, "For God's sakes, Scully, you need to relax and not ask so many questions."

She smiled to herself, realizing how critical she must be sounding. Scully leaned into his touch and rested her head on his shoulder for a minute. "Yes, you can. I'm sorry. Can I ask you just one more question, though?"

"This is you're last one. After this you would've filled your quota for the day." Mulder teased.

"How exactly do you have one of my suitcases that I remember was in the back of my closet last in the back of said convertible?" she asked.

He dangled a single key on a ring in front of her eyes, the post-it tag reading "Scully" in block letters. She remembered the key she'd given him during their second year of partnership. Mulder had reciprocated by doing the same for her, but she only used it when it was needed.

"Don't worry about what I might've seen. I asked your mom to pack it for you." he smiled.

"You had my mom pack my suitcase to a destination I don't even know about?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"For the simple reason I knew you'd be embarrassed if I told you I saw your underwear." He smiled and ran around to the driver's side of the car.

Scully stood there for a moment, a slight blush crept up her neck. "Did you?" she ran a hand through her hair absently.

"Sorry, I already let you go one question over your limit. Time for you to stop thinking and start living." Mulder slid on a pair of sunglasses in a very Tom Cruise-like manner as he turned the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life.

She couldn't bite back the wide grin that took over her features as she threw her suitcase in the back with the others and slid into the front seat next to him.

He held out a pair of sunglasses for her. "Shades, Bonnie?"

Scully took them appreciatively, "Thanks, Clyde."

They cruised through the greater metropolitan area until Mulder came to the freeway that headed southward. Scully was tempted to ask, not for the first time, where they were going. Knowing it would only serve to annoy him, she bit her tongue and turned her head into the headrest, closing her eyes and basking in the morning sunlight.

*BEEEP BEEEEEEP!*

Scully hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep until she heard the car-horn blare behind them. The guy passed them in his huge hillbilly truck, flipping Mulder the bird. She looked at him accusingly.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"You aren't allowed anymore questions." he stated with a guilty look. Mulder pulled the car over into an off ramp and Scully smiled and shook her head.

"Can I at least ask where we are?" she tried again.

"We're about twenty or thirty miles away from Richmond." he stated as he drove through the small town.

"Virginia. There's a start." she muttered mostly to herself.

"Don't get too excited right away. We got another hour and a half or so to go yet." Mulder smiled his evilly knowing smile.

Scully shrugged, not really caring where they went or how long they'd be gone anymore. She was riding, literally, with the top down, with Mulder, in a Mustang, with nothing to do except be what they were: two people deliriously happy together. If it wasn't a fantasy become reality, there wasn't such a thing as one.

She shrugged out of her coat as he pulled into the gas station. He'd been driving on a quarter tank for too long now to feel comfortable and had to stop to refill it. Mulder got out, as expected and set the pump to fill the tank all the way up.

Scully kicked off her shoes and moved her sunglasses up to sit on top of her head, simply enjoying the fact that she was out in the real world again. Rolling up her sleeves, she unbuttoned the white blouse to let the black tank top she wore underneath show through. She'd never been comfortable with white shirts unless they had something under them.

Mulder looked over at her to see her relaxed form, happy that she'd finally let herself go. The tension and sadness he'd seen embedded into her features in the dank fluorescent light of the hospital had finally washed away with the bright yellow sun.

He took in the sight before him. Two tiny feet with red chipped nail polish on them were propped up on the dashboard. Ankles hidden under the washed-out, boot-cut jeans that came up just above her hips. The white dress-shirt hung limply around her while the black tank-top was stretched over her curves like a glove. A stray lock of auburn hair rested gently across her unpainted, angelic face.

A true picture of radiant if he'd ever seen one.

Mulder threw his own jacket into the backseat, showing the unsurprisingly characteristic grey t-shirt. He climbed back into the driver's seat as the gas pump tended itself. Smiling, she felt him lean over and nuzzle her neck with his nose.

Butterflies didn't take flight in her stomach, nor did her breathing constrict. She'd been through too much with him for anything to feel awkward or wrong, but she'd never thought that anything would feel this natural or instinctive to her. Reaching up to stroke the hairs on the back of his neck, it was like her mind was on autopilot. Scully touched him without thinking about the repercussions or what that touch meant. She did it simply because she'd wanted to.

"You're a lot clingier than I expected you to be, Mulder." she joked as she pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Nearly five years of repressed feelings will do this to a man, Scully." he replied with a smile. Mulder's arm that had wound itself around her tightened as his hand explored gently. Finding a small strip of skin that had been exposed from the tank top riding up, his fingers danced on it almost unnoticeably. He felt the texture of her skin: velvety, soft, and so different from his own. He'd just buried himself in the scent of her perfume when he felt a small fist knocking on his forehead.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Tank's full." Scully replied.

Mulder slowly pulled away from her regrettably. "You want anything while I'm in there?"

She moaned. "Something with caffeine, please?"

He chuckled. "No problem."

Scully rolled her neck and stretched as Mulder replaced the nozzle to the pump and went in to pay for the fuel. She closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the simple fact that she was outside for the first time in a week.

"Hey, Baby-doll." an unfamiliar voice was suddenly at her side.

She regrettably opened one eyelid in the sound's general direction. To be put simply, a five foot ten god stood beside the car, his blue opalescent eyes transfixed on her. Long blond hair touched down to his shoulder in waves and, of course, said man was shirtless, a six-pack that any woman would have worshipped.

Scully's eye closed again. "I'm not a baby, nor am I a doll." she deadpanned.

The man smiled. "I agree you're not a baby; I can see that." His eyes traveled down her body, "But I do think you're a doll. A porcelain, picturesque doll."

_Ooh, doesn't he have a big vocabulary, _she thought, annoyed. "I don't know what it is you wish to accomplish here. I'm taken." Scully couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips.

"Yeah, I saw him. You really don't think you can do better than him though?" he asked as he watched her boyfriend move towards the door inside the store.

Her FBI-trained ears picked up on the more urgent tone his voice took-up, knowing that Mulder wasn't going to be too much longer. "That's a matter of opinion."

"And what's your opinion on that?" he hurried.

_Coward,_ she thought. Scully opened both eyes for the first time, looking at him squarely. "He's one of a kind." She couldn't be more honest if she tried.

The stranger skedaddled away when Mulder was within about ten feet of the car. He smiled a wide, knowing smile in her direction, which she returned as much. He sat down in the driver's seat and handed her the iced tea he'd brought back for her, the grin still not fading from his lips.

Scully smacked his arm. "Shut up." she shook her head as Mulder busted out laughing. When he finally composed himself, he pulled her into a half hug, apologizing softly.

She decided to change the subject. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" she sighed.

"Ah…Dana." he leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "That's all of the fun. I don't know where we're going."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Mulder laced their fingers together. "Scully, in a the last few years, you've given me everything I could've ever asked for. You gave me a trusting partner and friend, a loyal comrade in arms, a science teacher, a psychologist…, and now a lover."

Her eyes closed as he body tensed. She knew she was a lot of things to him, but didn't know the actual list.

He continued. "I know that I never know where I'm going, and that you always seem to know the way there, anyway. For just this once, be like me, and not think about the where and how. Because right now, it doesn't matter. What's important is that I'm right here, and you're right there. Two souls, for the time aimless, but together."

Scully looked at the ramp that would lead them to a currently empty highway. "Sounds too good to be true." she said without thinking.

"Believe it, babe." he nuzzled her hair with his nose before he turned the key, causing the car to roar to life.

As Mulder pulled onto the highway, Scully couldn't stop the mantra in her head.

_Two aimless souls…_

_Together in body,_

_Connected in spirit…_

_Sharing one love._

**_Yes, it's so sappy, you could shake a stick at it, but that's what I do best. Please press the button at the bottom of this page and make my day (or night, as it is right now where I am)? Hope you all liked it and will stick around for the next thing I pull out of thin air. xD_**


End file.
